Password manager software provides users with an easy way of managing complex passwords for multiple websites. Some password managers may also automatically generate these passwords in order to create randomized strings that are difficult to guess. Traditionally, users can customize the passwords that are generated by such software. For example, users may want to limit the size and complexity of a generated password so that it is not too difficult to remember without using the password manager but still difficult enough to provide adequate security. Conversely, users may want longer, more complex passwords to ensure better security.
However, each website may have different password requirements that users must follow. For example, one website may require a mixture of letters, numbers, and symbols while another website may prohibit the use of symbols and special characters. Some websites may also specify minimum and maximum lengths for passwords. In addition, over time, a website's password requirements may change, and generated passwords may no longer satisfy those requirements. Because of changes in requirements and the complexity of different rules, traditional password managers may not be able to generate appropriate passwords that comply with the variety of password criteria for multiple websites. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for automatically generating passwords.